


A Collection

by heavyweather



Series: Anyone’s capable of Great Good and Great Evil [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Awkward Conversations, Blind Character, Broken Families, Brotherly Love, Crying, Disabled Character, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Leaving Home, M/M, Major Character Injury, Night Terrors, Royalty, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavyweather/pseuds/heavyweather
Summary: a collection of long/short drabbles of a bts avatar: the last air bender that my friend tanner and i made-tags will update as i update





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> introduction to this series, im not sure how many chapters this will be! bare with me

each chapter will be a different drabble/story unless specified other wise. i have quite a few short drabbles ready so I'll try to post regularly, but im not sure if i will post all at once or a little at a time.

please be patient with me! i have school all day and work to do when i get home, so I might not have time to write or update on a regular schedule.

i hope you all look forward to things~ this is one of my favorite aus ive done!


	2. pride can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung tries to fix something that yoongi messed up  
> -  
> a look into how namjoon became yoongis water bending master

his breath clouded in front of him, hitting the curtain and swirling off to the sides. it was cold, the sun going down made it even colder. it made taehyung's face sting, the skin red and raw. he brought his scarf closer to his face, trying to shield it from the wind.

taehyung really shouldn't have to be here. standing out in the cold, freezing his butt off, on the off chance that the person he's looking for is actually inside. but taehyung wasn't going to let everything blow up in smoke, even if this wasn't his fault. another chill ran up his back.

he finally raised his hand to the side of the doorway and tapped his knuckles against the ice. with his other hand, taehyung pulled the curtain to the side and muttered a small,

"hello?"

it was much darker inside the hut then outside of it. it was colder too. taehyung's breath got clearer, more noticeable against his dark cloak. however, the far end of the hut was illuminated in a soft blue. the light swirled against the ice walls and silhouetted the body in front of it.

"um,” taehyung took a step closer, tilting to the side to try and see the persons face. "i was told this was the healers hut?" 

the light died down and submerged the hut in darkness for a minute, the evening sun peaking through the small window near the doorway. taehyung couldn't see the man clearly, a mix of navy swam in the small room, preventing him from clearing seeing who was in front of him.

"it is." a man then. he sounded soft, familiar. 

taehyung toyed with his mittens, pulling on the thumbs and wiggling his fingers in them. he should have had yoongi warm his hands before he left. 

"oh, well." the man leaned forward, seeming to grab something near the wall. another burst of blue light appeared; taehyung watched as it faded to white and then went out. "would you happen to know where i could find kim namjoon?" 

the man sat back up, placing a bowl to his left. it was full of water, with frost creeping up the sides of the bowl.

"yes." the man made to stand up and turn to face taehyung. he had longbright white hair that fell around his shoulders. his robes hung nicely, reaching his shins and opening to reveal thick snow leopard boots. there were multiple necklaces around his neck; symbols that taehyung has never seen decorated the beads. "that would be me." 

"ah, namjoon." taehyung made a little bow and let go of his mittens. his body felt even colder. "i wanted to talk to you." 

namjoon didn't say anything, but he did bow back. they stood in silence or a minute. taehyung's breath mingled between them. namjoon didn't seem to be cold, didn't seem to mind the ice walls or the ice floor. taehyung couldn't feel his fingers, the cold nipping at everything it could reach. he was surprised his nose hadn't fallen off yet.

taehyung didn't know where to start. their only other conversation didn't end on the best note and he didn't want this to be worse. he needed this to end better for yoongi.

he had to set things right, had to make things work, or it would mean yoongi and him would have to lengthen their search. which would mean it would take longer for yoongi to learn water bending. taehyung doesn't think he could take yoongi's impatience for much longer. there are already two pairs of frozen shoes in his bag from yoongi's last attempts.

"well?", prompted namjoon. taehyung looked up from his shoes and at the man across the hut. he had his arms crossed over his chest and looked slightly irritated. 

"well you see." taehyungs went back to playing with his mittens. he shuffled from foot to foot, trying to think of something meaningful to say. "i wanted to apologize. yoongi shouldn't have-" 

"taehyung, why are you apologizing for yoongi?" namjoon sounded exasperated, a little confused. a sigh escaped him as he bent down to grab the bowl next to his foot. his long hair fell in front of his face and then against his shoulder as he straightened back up. his jewelry clanked as it feel back into place. the distant thought of wanted to know what the symbols mean. “you didn't do anything wrong."

"yes, but- he didn't mean what he said. yoongi, i-i mean." taehyung watched as namjoon walked to the small table in the center of the hut and placed the bowl on it. "he didn't mean it." 

namjoon didn't speak. he only turned back around and swooped his arm down to his feet. with this new angle, taehyung could see what looked to be a wooden mannequin. it had lines running up its sides and rings around the limbs. 

water emerged from the lines, swirling above the wood and flowing up as namjoon straightened. his hand moved through the air, towards and then past his neck; the water followed his movements, flowing in time with namjoons fingers. 

taehyung watched as the water swirled around namjoons arm, down his wrist, over his palm, and into the bowl. 

namjoon brought his arm back to his chest, taking a breath. his eyes were closed only a second before he looked back at his visitor. taehyung couldn't tell if the child that ran down his legs was from the lowering temperature or from namjoons steely gaze.

"your apology would mean more if this was coming from yoongi himself." namjoons tone was icy as he spoke. his eyes narrowing with every new word. "what? did he feel too proud to come and say it himself?" 

taehyungs gaze went to the ground. he had heard that the man was headstrong in his beliefs, but he didnt think that he would be this closed off. a quick breath from his lips and taehyung was stepping forward.

"yoongi doesn't know im here; he thinks im fishing." namjoon moved around the table, around taehyung, and towards the door. the guilt taehyung felt compelled him to follow namjoon out the door and start down the stairs. "please namjoon, give him a chance. he's not that man you think he is." 

namjoon stopped on the stairs suddenly, spinning around. the move made taehyung stumble back with a quiet gasp, his reflexes making him grab the ice rail to stop himself from falling. 

he could tell it had gotten colder since he arrived at the hut. the sun had fully gone down and the moon was out. its light caught in namjoons eyes as they stared at each other. they were dark, contrasting with his white hair. taehyung couldn't look away if he wanted to.

namjoon took one step up, getting into taehyung's space. he looked calm, but the cold creeping over taehyung's hand betrayed his façade. 

"what i think?" namjoon scoffed. a smirk appeared on his face as he got closer to taehyung. "i think he should find someone else, i certainly can't teach him."

his tone was light hearted, but namjoons eyes gave him away. his words bit, stung taehyung even more than the wing did, but his eyes were clear. he was just angry, angry at yoongi a little, but most angry at what- taehyung didn't know.

he swallowed as he felt his fingers stiffen, almost like they were trapped in between two walls. the cold seeped into his mittens- under his boots too. either the temperature dropped drastically, or namjoon was a little too close.

"he didn't mean what he said, namjoon." taehyung reached out for the other boys wrist. "he just needs a teacher- a good one and it should be you." 

namjoon leaned back, his hand on the rail next to taehyung's. he didn't look persuaded, didn't look like he believed taehyung. his face was still guarded, the cold was still traveling up taehyung wrist. but he needed namjoon to believe him, even for a second. 

"namjoon, please. I've known yoongi for years, he just wasn't expecting you when we got here." his mittened hand was still clutching namjoons wrist. taehyung could feel his pulse, thumping a bit faster than he expected. if he had half as much adrenaline as taehyung, he sure didn't show it. "he- he was nervous. he regretted everything he said after you left. melted a hole in the floor with how upset he was at himself."

namjoon didn't say anything, hasn't said much of anything this whole time, but the cold stopped at taehyung forearm. taehyung felt namjoons pulse slow a bit, watched as his eyebrows soften. taehyung's breath clouded in front of them in the silence. 

"that doesnt mean he didn't mean what he said." there was a pause. namjoon twisted his wrist out of taehyung's hand. his glare returned, softer this time, and he took another step down. "it just means he's a hot head." 

taehyung cracked a small smile at that. he brought his hand up to his mouth to hide his laugh. a sharp look from namjoon made him stop and clear his throat, covering up his amusement. 

"if you knew him, me laughing would make sense." taehyung tried to take a step down the stairs, but his hand held him back. he looked back at it and tugged. frozen to the rail.

taehyung looked back at namjoon, intending to ask him to unfreeze his hand. but namjoon was down the steps and near the canal, walking peacefully through the snow.

“namjoon!” taehyung yelled in a last ditch chance before namjoon turned the corner. to his surprise, the boy actually stopped. “please- give him a chance!” 

more silence. the cold seeped from his arm and taehyung lurched forward, almost tripping down the stairs. he rubbed his wrist in pain as he heard, quietly,

“tomorrow taehyung,” namjoon looked back slightly. all taehyung could see was the moon's reflection in his eye. “bring him tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont be afraid to leave a kudos or comment! i appreciate everything!


	3. Night terriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi gets a glimpse into hoseok and jungkooks past. he's not sure if he's happy about him knowing or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is after everyone has met and all seven of them are friends. it's almost a month and a half after hoseok and jungkook joined the group.

by foot, it’s a two day trip to the next town over. one day there, stay the night, and one day back. talking to the healer was tiring, to say the least. the man couldn’t understand that none of them were the ones that were sick and then when yoongi finally explained to him that he didn’t need the medicine, his friends did, healer couldn't understand what type of symptoms they had. yoongi didn’t know what exactly jimin and taehyung had, so he wasn’t much help. jungkook tried to explain but his way of putting things didn't make any sense. 

but after some help from hoseok, they loaded the medicine into jungkook's bag, picked up some extra rice and berries, and set out to find a suitable pace to set up camp. they didn't want to go too far from town, only about a hundred feet away. they settled on a relatively open field, big enough to lay out their mats and make a small fire. 

while yoongi collected sticks from the forest, hoseok made the pit for the fire. jungkook pulled out their sleeping mats and a few blankets they packed. namjoon sneaked an extra into their supplies. it made jungkook smile. 

dinner was small, only a few pieces of squash and nuts that seokjin packed. before they left for their trip, jungkook helped yoongi collect water from the stream near their camp site. it was a slow day and a slower night. they didn’t talk much; only once or twice did jungkook ask about jimin and taehyung's condition, wanting to make sure they got the right medicine. 

they ate quickly, too hungry to saver their food and too tired to stay up any longer. hoseok and jungkook went to bed. exhausted from walking the whole day, yoongi understood, but he wanted to meditate before he slept. jimin suggested it at the start of their training sessions and it does help; clearing his mind of the day, starting anew.

with the bugs chirping and the heat of the fire warming yoongi's face and making him calm, the boys slept next to him. his eyes were closed, focusing on the sounds and energies around him.

for second, yoongi thinks he imagines it. that small pulse underground. but then it happens again, more broken, cracked. his focus is gone, the peaceful headspace he was in dissipated in seconds. 

there's shuffling next to him, accompanied by a whine and something hitting his foot. yoongi blinks open his eyes slowly. the fire is a bit dimmer, flickering shadows on the trees. the something hits his foot again. 

looking over, yoongi sees jungkook facing him, with his hand gripping the grass and his nose crunched up. something like pain on his face. yoongi tilts his head and pouts a bit. he's never seen that expression on jungkook before.

the pulsing in the ground is faster now, almost at a constant hum. yoongi turns towards hoseok; the younger almost dead to the world. his hair splayed across his forehead and around the grass under him. 

yoongi snaps his head back to jungkook when he feels a harder kick to his foot; jungkooks leg is stretched out in front of him, his hand always pulling out the grass he's clutching. the fire bender moves to readjust jungkook's blanket, hoping to sooth the boy.

but as yoongi leans, jungkook throws out his arm and begins kicking his legs wildly, uttering small yells every few seconds. yoongi is taken aback, falls onto his back from trying to dodge the limbs. he stares at jungkook in astonishment, his mind suddenly blank again. 

yoongi's never slept in the same tent as jungkook, seeing as hoseok normally claims the youngest for the night. he's never had to deal with anything like this. jungkook looks like he's in pain, his face scrunched together and his teeth bared, breathing heavily. 

on a whim, yoongi springs forward to grab one of jungkook's arms. he keeps a tight grip as he inches closer, taking the youngest's shoulder in his other hand and shaking. jungkook's yells are getting louder, more panicked; yoongi's surprised that hoseok hasn't woken up yet.

jungkook won't wake up. won't stop flailing, kicking out in a tantrum. the ground is legitimately shacking now, rumbling like their own personal earthquake. his yells are close to ear splitting now; yoongi can't hear his own pleads for jungkook to wake up.

he doesn't know what to do. jungkook wont wake up’ won't calm down. yoongi doesn't know what to do.

so- 

so he moves to hoseok, yanking the boy into a sitting position. trying to yell over jungkook's screaming, he shakes hoseok awake. 

hoseok gasps awake with sound pushing any fleeting thought out of his mind in one moment. yoongi is frantically pointing over at jungkook, who is kicking and yelling nonsense. snippets of sentences or words lingering on his tongue for a mere moment before being pushed away.

in one moment he's gapping at what he sees in front of him and in the next he's pushing yoongi to the water pail and rushing towards jungkook.

the boy is reduced to whimpers and groans now. tears are running down his cheeks, his whole chest is flushed red. hoseok grabs the boys arms, clasping them together on jungkook's chest. he speaks softly, sweet words, in hope of getting him to stop kicking. 

hoseok can feel the shaking of the ground slowly stop, sees jungkook stop thrashing his head. his hands are now loosely holding jungkook's wrists, only rubbing circles into his skin. he moves to bring jungkook into his arms as his kicking stops and only sputtering breaths can be heard.

the whole time he is whispering; softly speaking to the boy, with a look of concern on his face. 

("it's not real, not anymore-"  
"they aren't here, you're with me-"  
"sh sh, its okay, no ones yelling, no ones mad at you-")

“hobi-”

during those few minutes, yoongi was sitting across the fire, holding the water bag. he was stunned, amazed at how quickly hoseok calmed down jungkook. he handled the boy with the utmost care, gentle touches and soft words. 

when hoseok reaches for the water, yoongi hands it over. all without a word. the only sounds are the fire crackling and jungkook's hiccuping breaths.

("wake up, all the way honey- that's it, here, water-"  
"that's it, thats it- shh")

he watches the two. watches hoseok run his fingers through jungkook's hair and wipe the tears from his red cheeks. watches jungkook tangle his hands into hoseok's tunic and stutter through breaths and small sips of water. 

yoongi watches as hoseok rubs over jungkook's heart while reassuring jungkook that he's safe, loved, that no one can hurt him- that he's okay. 

the fire keeps crackling and the bugs are humming and yoongi's heart hurts to watch their youngest in distress, it hurts to watch one of his own hurt while he cant do anything about it. it hurts to watch hoseok comfort jungkook. because hoseok looks like he's done this before, like this is a common thing and he's doing all of this from memory. like jungkook is in this state nightly.

it’s a few more minutes before yoongi snaps out of his thoughts to hoseok speaking directly at him. 

"thank you for waking me, yoongi." there's a small, broken, smile on his face and he's holding the water bag out for yoongi to take. yoongi takes the bag and nods, not trusting his voice at the moment.

jungkook looks to be asleep again, his cheek pushed against hoseok's shoulder and his legs tucked up into his chest. his air hangs down his back, the ends swaying in the light breeze. the fire shines on the tear stains around his eyes, the damp skin almost looking like it's glowing

yoongi sighs slightly and with tired eyes, looks back to hoseok. he's looking at jungkook with a slight frown, still petting his hair but slower now, softer- gentler.

"i-i don't mean to sound rude, but," yoongi brings his knees to his chest, mimicking much the same position jungkook is in. "what just happened?" 

hoseok doesnt answer for awhile and yoongi doesn't push- just lets him look at jungkook, lets hoseok collect his thoughts.

"he had a night terror." hoseok moves his legs from around jungkook and adjusts his hold on the boy, keeping jungkook upright before gently setting him back down on his sleeping mat. "he gets them from time to time. i didn't think he'd have one tonight, he-” a pause, yoongi looks at jungkooks face. he looks like a child. “he wasn't had one in a while." hoseok stays close to jungkook, keeps his hand in his hair, doesn't take his eyes off him.

yoongi watches them both. watches jungkook's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm, when just minutes ago yoongi was listening to him choke on his breaths. watches hoseok take care of jungkook like he was his own, like they were family from the beginning. yoongi knows they aren't, but anyone who sees the way they care for each other they would think that hoseok was there since jungkook was born.

"does, um, does jungkook react so- ," yoongi's eyes shift from hoseok's hand in jungkook's hair to jungkooks own hand fisted in the grass under him. "so much, whenever he has these, uh, terrors?"

he doesn't want to be insensitive, but this is all so new, so shocking to yoongi that he doesn't really know how to phrase anything. neither of the earthbenders have ever made a hit at this. no mention of anything that would have prompted this outburst from jungkook tonight.

hoseok looks up at yoongi, doesn't take his hand from jungkook's head, and stares at him for a minute. almost like he's thinking about whether or not he should tell yoongi, whether or not it would be safe to tell yoongi. 

he has only known the two for a few weeks, almost 2 months; first seeing hoseok when they were stopped at ba sing se. they had grown close, but everyone knew that there was more to hoseok's and jungkook's past. yoongi knows from experience that someone’s past can be deeper than they let on. it was his choice to leave his time in the fire nation in the past and taehyung has his own fair share of secrets, but the others didn’t let on that there was anything to worry about. jungkook and hoseok yoongi guesses hoseok's made up his mind when he opens his mouth. 

yoongi guesses that hoseok makes up his mind when he speaks again. 

"he normally yells and lashes out a lot." hoseok looks back down at jungkook, decides to move the blanket up his shoulder, like hes shielding him. "takes him awhile to realize the dreams aren't real though. they normally send him into panic when i wake him up, not all my bruises are from training."

the fire bender’s eyebrows furrows in concern. yoongi distantly remembers hoseok canceling training a few weeks ago, saying something about tripping the day before and hurting his side. he insisted namjoon check out hoseok, but the earth bender refused, saying he should be fine for their next round of training. 

the boy was wincing for a few days, clutching his side and breathing heavily when he moved too fast. at the time, yoongi didn’t notice jungkook looking guilty when next to hoseok or supporting hoseok when walking from place to place. yoongi feels silly now, to brush it off so easily. he should pay more attention.

“im sorry,” yoongi looks at the fire, trying to ease his mind, as well as fill the uncomfortable silence. “i- i should have been more attentive.”

the fire behind them is warm, but yoongi feels cold with the unknowns in the air, the what ifs and hows. yoongi grumbles and puts his chin on his knees, moves his eyes to jungkooks face. the tips on his bangs are in his eyes and the wisps his hair are hanging around his neck. he looks young, younger than he really is- young and vulnerable. yoongi doesn't like it.

hoseok laughs a bit, yoongi can see him hang his head with a shake. yoongi burrows further into his knees, tries to stop himself from effective the fire. it has grown larger since hoseok and him started talking. yoongi knew that he had a hard time reining in his ability, but he was surprised at how visibly affected he was. 

“you don’t have to.” yoongi looked back at hoseok. his eyes were shining from the fire light, glowing, like jungkook’s skin. “he wouldn’t want you to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungkook's parents were physically and emotionally abusive and he still has panic attacks/night terrors about them


	4. seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook has questions for jimin that he hopes he can answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of jikook and how they became closer. also! how jimin became blind. please enjoy!

"jimin."

"yes kook?"

"what's it like being blind?"

jimin doesn't answer immediately, just keeps eating seokjins stew. he only puts down his bowl after he's swallowed and took a breath, setting it in the little hole between his crossed legs. 

"what's it like having your eyes closed while awake?" jimins blinks, takes his spoon and stirs his stew. he can hear jungkook's spoon clink on his bowl and he waits for the boy to respond. 

"disorienting." jungkook sounds to his left, a little in front of him. his voice has a distinct pout to it like he's thinking too hard to fully understand. jimin supposes that's normal, that's how most people sound when they ask. 

"okay and now imagine that all the time." jimin blinks again, the air around camp is dry. he briefly wonders how much water namjoon took from the air for the stew. the fleeting thought doesn't stop him from taking another bite.

it takes another two bites for jungkook to say anything. he's always been quiet, at least around jimin. he was close to taehyung and taehyung was close to jimin, but he and jungkook weren't the closest out of the group. they talked and were friends, but jungkook always sought out the older members for comfort or advise. jimin can't think of a night that jungkook didn't share a tent with hoseok.

"does it bother you?" a throat is being cleared and then jungkook speaks again. "not being able to see, i mean?"

jimin seems to be done with his stew, his spoon isn't hitting anything in his bowl and its much lighter. he puts it next to his leg and folds his hands in his lap. 

"sometimes. i- " jimin hesitates for a second. "i miss watching the trees sway or the sun sets. and i've always likes watching the elders make pies in the kitchen. but-" jimin leans back on his hands and turns his face away from the small fire in front of them. he sighs and closes his eyes. "the most bothersome thing about it is that it's taken me so long to be okay with how i am." 

jungkook doesn't say anything. the laughter across the the fire covers jimins ears. jimin remembers things from before the accident; they are mostly just shapes, a bit fuzzy too, but the feelings attached to the memories are most prominent. 

he remembers the happiness he felt when watching his mentor demonstrate a difficult technique. he remembers the buzzing in his hands when he used his glider for the first time- and jimin remembers the panic that went through his body right before his head slammed into the side of the mountain and he blacked out. 

"how did- " a pause, "how did it happen. if you don't mind me asking?" jungkook sounds closer, like he moved closer to jimin, like he moved away from the others. for privacy, if that's still possible in their little group. 

jimin lets his hands slide next to him and his back drops to the grass. his fingers curl into the blades and he sighs. the incident itself wasn't necessarily traumatic; it's mostly all blurred faces, watery voices, and blood. but the pain of his initial realization of what happened isn't something jimin likes to dell on for too long.

"you know that jumping, gliding move i was trying to teach yoongi a few weeks ago?" he pulls out a clump of grass and settles it on his stomach. "the one where he has to push himself off the ground with an air blast and then sort of flip his body onto an air scooter?" another clump of grass. "i was trying that alone in the courtyard of the temple and my foot didn't land on the scooter. i twisted my ankle on the way down and my head slammed into the rock behind me." another clump of grass and jimin's eyes were tingling now. what comes after is hard to say. "the uh- the rock went through the base of my head into my optic nerve and severed it." 

it's quiet now. the noise of the other boys has died down, either from stopping eating or going to their tents. maybe they decided to listen (though jimin can't imagine that seokjin would want to hear it again). the noise of grass tearing is loud against the bugs in the trees and the animals in the forest.

jimin still has his eyes closed and he briefly imagines that his fall didn't happen. that he landed the move and went to go show seokjin. that he progressed through his training quicker and got his tattoos the same time seokjin did. that he was just resting his eyes while he told a funny childhood story to his buddies, in a second they would laugh and he would open his eyes, see their faces and laugh with them. 

but as he pulled out another clump of grass, he knew that's not the truth. he fell, his training still isn't technically over, the story wasn't funny, and if anyone laughs at it he'd probably tornado their ass into a tree. he'd never seen any of their faces, except seokjin; can only imagine what they look like from descriptions and the occasional intimate face mapping. when he opens his eyes he won't laugh and he won't see the night sky.

another clump of grass.

he hears whispering, a shuffle here and there, and then someone is touching his face. he doesn't flinch, but he's not sure who it is. the skin is rough so it's not namjoon or yoongi. too gentle to be taehyung, but not certain enough to be hoseok or seokjin. 

"mini-" he's never called jimin that before. "min, im sorry." jungkook wipes away another tear and jimin can feel the hesidence coming off him like waves, like wind on his body almost making him shiver. he reaches up and grasps jungkook's wrist, slowly pulling his hand away. 

jimin opens his eyes and leans his head towards jungkook's voice. jimin’s never seen his own eyes, but seokjin has told him that the grey is calming, something to look at and smile.

he’s met with darkness, but he knew it would be there. jungkook feels much closer now. jimin can feel him by his hip, the tips of his hair is grazing against jimin's arm from what jimin assumes is his hunched over position. it tickles.

"it's alright." the grass on his stomach feels like a ghost and jimin wishes he could see jungkook's eyes that hoseok talks about so much. jimin wishes he could see jungkook's dark purple hair that namjoon dyed last week. jimin wishes that he could see namjoons bright white hair. jimin wishes that he could see the body paint that yoongi usually wears during waterbending practice. jimin wishes he could see the fire in front of him.

jimin wishes he could see a lot of things.

the scar of the back of his head is tingling where the grass is scratching it and there's nothing left for his fingers to latch on to, so he slips them in between jungkook's and closes his eyes once more. he feels that his cheeks are wet and that the sides of his hair are damp. he feels jungkook shift closer.

jimin feels the heat of the fire and the light wind by his face. he feels the grass under his body and the loose shall he’s wearing. he feels jungkook shift even more and then their shoulders brush together. he feels jungkook's foot against leg and the sign form on his lips before he hear is.

jimin feels because that's how he sees. and thats okay.

because he can feel the people around him and how much they care. he can feel the water against his skin when they go swimming, feel the small fish brush against his ankle. he feels taehyungs hugs and seokjins hand in his. jimin has people that love him, help him when he needs it, and leave him alone to concur things alone when he needs it. 

the day of jimins accident changed the rest of his life. but with jungkook wrapped around him and his found family scattered around their campsite, he cant say that it was for the worst.


End file.
